


October 5, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Many tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face after he viewed Supergirl's injuries from a recent battle.





	October 5, 2002

I never created DC.

Many tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face after he viewed Supergirl's injuries from a recent battle and she smiled to let him know that she was going to be fine.

THE END


End file.
